


incalescent

by LocketShoru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Albafica's POV, Drabble, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru
Summary: incalescent: adj; growing hotter or more ardent. ardent: adj; displaying warmth of feeling, passionate, fervent.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	incalescent

**Author's Note:**

> we had a 15min break at slam so i wrote another mialba drabble. hell yea.

Albafica kissed him, kissed him. Only simplicity in the act, only hands around his neck, his own slipping down slim hips. Nothing but a tongue brushing against his lips, wanting more, needing more. Hot breath against his chin and a whimper against his lips.

More, _more_. His hand found silver hair and pulled it tight and taut, bending him backward, pushing his tongue through swollen lips in wanting. A thigh drawing up against his waist, spine falling back, clinging to a body that felt so full of fire.

Poison, maybe, dangerous indeed. He hoped Minos thought it worth the risk.


End file.
